


Nobody's Girl

by mydeadlylover



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeadlylover/pseuds/mydeadlylover
Summary: The Ushijima family welcomes a new family member and Wakatoshi vowed to be the best big brother to them.  However, as time goes by, he starts to think that this may be more than just a love for his sibling.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N shivered as she clung onto the elderly policeman who was carrying her, swaying from side to side. She does not know why she was here. All she knows was that earlier, mom and dad told her that they will be going to Disney for her birthday and fixed her in her little booster seat in their car. She remembered jumping around in excitement because she will be seeing Donald that she likes. Come to think of it, her little Donald was nowhere to be found. Did she drop it?

"Look over there, doesn't that cloud look like a dog playing with a ball?" The policeman nudged Y/N as he pointed up into the sky, describing his observations to the little girl, trying to hug her closer to prevent her from getting a cold.

"Oh, yes, mister! How cute is that? And look over there, that one looks like Mickey!" Y/N pointed out. This old man is fun to be around because he knows all about clouds. 

The two stood there for a few minutes, pointing out funny shapes in the clouds until a younger policeman approached them and whispered something into the older man's ear, making the older pause in his actions and stare worriedly at Y/N.

"But what about the girl? Don't they have other relatives?" The older man whispered back to the younger officer as he continued to bounce Y/N in his hold, making her giggle.

"We are trying to contact a family friend of theirs in Miyagi. That's the only option we have now. Otherwise, we have no choice but to put her up for adoption." the young officer answered in a low tone, taking care that the little girl would not hear the conversation.

"Mister, look! That one looks like Donald!" Y/N tapped the older man's shoulder excitedly, pointing at a particular cloud that looked like her favorite Donald Duck.

"Oh yeah, it does! Do me a favor and look for a Daisy too so he will not be lonely." The older man responded kindly and Y/N eagerly nodded and proceeded to look for a Daisy that would match the Donald she just found.

"Poor girl. I hope the family friend would take her instead of her going to the orphanage. God knows how long it takes for children to be adopted or if they will ever be." The older man turned to the young officer again, shaking his head sympathetically for the little girl in his arms.

"We are finished investigating here, officer. I'm going to tell the guys to bag up the bodies now. Please keep her occupied until then." The younger officer eyed his superior apologetically and the older man waved him off dismissively.

The older man continued playing with Y/N, keeping her distracted from seeing the wreckage behind her or the bodies of her parents lying dead on the road and so far it was successful. The old man made this decision to take the little girl into his arm after he saw her being pulled out of the car wreck, miraculously unscathed, and peacefully sleeping. He then cradled her in his arms until she woke up and started playing with her as much as he could so that she wouldn't notice the chaos that was behind them. 

* * *

Wakatoshi was playing in the garden when his grandmother received a call. Minutes later, his grandmother was telling his dad to look after him since she will be going to Tokyo with his mom for something urgent. His dad agreed and informed his grandmother that he will be taking Wakatoshi with him to work so he can look after him better. After handing his dad some cash to buy food for him, Wakatoshi and his dad saw his grandmother and mother off in the nearest JR station. 

"Where are they off to, dad?" Wakatoshi asked as he and his dad drove off to his father's workplace. 

"They are going to Tokyo, Waka-kun." His dad answered while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Tokyo? Are they watching the Japan team?" Wakatoshi asked, a bit jealous at the idea of his mom watching a volleyball game without him.

"No, son." His dad laughed, ruffling his hair. "A good friend of your grandma needs their help so they are going there to see what they can do." 

"Oh, then I hope grandpa's friend is okay." Wakatoshi mused, his eyes widening at the sight of the gym where his father worked at.

* * *

  
Y/N sat in the rotating chair, staring at the slice of cake in front of her. The nice old man got it for her when she told him that it was her birthday. He also apologized for not being able to take her to Disneyland as he says he's got to do his job. He didn't answer though when she asked where her parents are. A few minutes later, a young police officer who introduced himself as Haru-oniichan went inside to eat cake with her while asking her a few questions. She told him everything about her day - that today was her birthday and her parents promised to take her to Disneyland today. They went into the car and started driving, and then she woke up in the arms of the nice old policeman so she thought she may just be dreaming. The younger officer smiled at her and then took out a big Donald stuffed toy saying that it was a gift from her parents for her birthday. She once again tried asking Haru-oniichan where her parents are and he told her that they decided to take a very long vacation. When the young officer left, Y/N wondered why they did not take her with them. After Haru-oniichan had left, Y/N was left all alone once again inside the office and there was nothing for the little girl to do but to hug the huge Donald stuffed toy given to her by Haru-oniichan and wait for someone to get her. Before she knew it, she fell asleep on the plush office chair she was sitting in.

Y/N did not know for how long she was sleeping when she was awakened by a small commotion outside of the office. There were several people and she could hear a crying and worried conversation, making her confused. Minutes later, the door of the office was opened and in walked the nice elderly policeman from earlier followed by two women - one who looked about his age, and another much younger one who could be around her mommy's age.

"Hello, Y/N-chan! Did you like your cake?" the elderly man asked, as he sat on the chair across her, the women following close behind.

"Yesh, sir - ?" Y/N paused, realizing that she never got the name of the elderly policeman.

"Oh, goodness! I did not introduce myself, did I? You can call me Takano." The nice old man laughed

"Yes, Takano-san! Strawberries are my favorite!" the little girl piped up, making the older woman sob. Y/N turned her head curiously towards the older woman. "Are you okay, ma'am?" Y/N asked and the older woman rushed towards her, engulfing her in a hug.

"You poor girl!" The older woman cried, cradling Y/N in her arms as the little girl stared at Takano-san and the younger woman, in wonder.

"This is Hiromi" Takano explained, gesturing towards the younger woman "and the nice grandma over there is Nadeshiko. They are good friends of your mommy and daddy."

"Ma'am, do you know where mommy and daddy went?" Y/N turned to Hiromi, making the woman start crying as well.

"T-they went on a vacation, Y/N. Somewhere far away." Hiromi answered through her sobs.

"Oh, was the place pretty?" Y/N asked curiously.

"It is very pretty there, Y/N. I am sure they are happy there." Nadeshiko said, cupped her face in her hands, smiling through her tears.

"Oh, then I hope they enjoy their vacation. Mommy always works hard." the little girl remarked thoughtfully.

"Listen, Y/N. You will be staying with auntie Hiromi and grandma Nadeshiko from now on." Takano explained, making the young girl feel alarmed.

"But what about mom and dad? What if they come looking for me?" Y/N asked,

"They know where we live so when they come back from their vacation, they will pick you up from our place," Nadeshiko explained, stroking the young girl's soft hair.

"Oh, okay. I'll go with you, then, obaasan." Y/N nodded after some thought.

"I have a son that is around your age too, Y/N. I'm sure he will like having you around as a playmate." Hiromi smiled, still sniffling a little.

"I look forward to meeting him, obasan!" Y/N perked up at the mention of her new playmate.

"We'll get the papers sent to your address as soon as we get everything sorted out," Takano told Nadeshiko as the two women prepared to leave the station with Y/N. 

The little girl only has her small bag of extra shirt and towel and her brand new Donald plush toy so there is not much to carry with them back to Miyagi. They decided to go and buy some essentials for Y/N before boarding the JR back to Miyagi. Hiromi and Nadeshiko made Y/N choose all her clothes as they learned that today was her birthday and even took her out to eat a nice meal somewhere near the train station.

"We'll be going to our home in Miyagi, Y/N. Are you ready to meet Wakatoshi and Utsui-ojisan?" Hiromi asked, holding onto the girl's small hand as they stood on the platform.

"Yes, I am excited!" The little girl smiled, swinging their hands from side to side.

* * *

Wakatoshi and his dad had a nice day at the gym where his dad worked as a physical trainer. He got to see volleyball players and some were close friends of his dad so he was allowed to play with them for a while. He was almost regretting when it was finally time to go home. When they reached home, it was only the house help there who informed them that Hiromi and Nadeshiko were running a bit late on their business. The father and son decided to have dinner on their own and just leave some for the two women when they return. After dinner, his father and he decided to watch TV to review the latest match in Division 1. Wakatoshi particularly liked the Osaka Blazers and they seemed to be the crowd favorite to win this season according to his father. As expected, Osaka Blazers Sakai won the match, making Wakatoshi happy. He wished he could play as good as those players in the future even if he was left-handed which was always painfully reminded to him by his grandmother who has given up on training him to be a right-handed after his father's pleas for them to stop. After the game ended, his father kept the television on to watch the evening news. The commentators were just starting to introduce themselves when his grandmother and mother walked in.

Grandma Nadeshiko walked in first, greeting the two men in the living room and asking them how their day was, followed by his mother, Hiromi. it took Wakatoshi for a while to notice that his mother was holding a small hand. He stood up and walked closer to see what or who it was that his mother was holding and saw a small girl clinging onto a big plush toy or a duck and peering at him curiously.

"Y/N, this is Wakatoshi-oniichan. He is my son. Wakatoshi-kun, this is Y/N. The nice man sitting over there is his father, Utsui. She will be living with us from now on." Hiromi declared, ushering the small girl forward. Wakatoshi peered at the girl curiously and was about to extend his hand in greeting to the small girl when she piped up excitedly, pointing at the television.

"Oh, that is mommy and daddy!" Y/N excitedly pointed at the television just as the headline news of the day was being shown - a car wreck between two cars and an 18-wheeler delivery truck in Tokyo with only one survivor. Hiromi and Nadeshiko scrambled to try and turn the television off, but it was too late, as the list of people who died were shown on the screen. "They... died?" Y/N asked, turning to Hiromi and Nadeshiko, her eyes glossed over with tears threatening to fall. 'They did not go on vacation?" 

"I'm so sorry, dear." Hiromi cried, embracing the small girl just as the little girl started crying as well. In the background, Grandma Nadeshiko was chiding Utsui for not turning off the television fast enough.

Wakatoshi joined in on the embrace, feeling a strong urge to comfort the little girl. "Don't worry, Y/N. I'll be your big brother from now on." Ushijima said as he hugged the still crying girl, patting her head in comfort. That night, the Ushijima family welcomed Y/N as a permanent part of their family. 

Y/N would never go to Disneyland for years after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Y/N received her first set of kimono from Nadeshiko-obaasan on her 7th birthday for her shichi-go-san. She was so happy to receive it after being told that it was tradition to present a kimono to the mistress of the Ushijima family upon joining the family. She thought that it was sweet of grandma Nadeshiko to be treating her like family even if she just came into their lives three years ago after her parents died in an accident.

  
Five years may be a long time for anybody, but for Y/N, those five years went by quickly. Maybe it was because she was barely four years old that she failed to remember the events that followed right after she moved to Miyagi. Just as promised by the police officers, they have taken care of everything, and days after grandma Nadeshiko and auntie Hiromi took Y/N home, the paperwork arrived at their doorstep declaring Nadeshiko-obasan to be Y/N's legal guardian. A week after, the investigation regarding her parent's death was finally closed and concluded to be an accident caused by the slippery roads and the neglect of the truck driver who unknowingly fell asleep after doing an overnight delivery and accidentally drove into oncoming traffic. A handsome amount was paid for by the company of the truck driver to all the victims and Nadeshiko-obaasan made sure to save up the grievance pay for Y/N's education. Once the case has been closed, a funeral was held at the Ushijima household for Y/N's parents. However, when one asks Y/N about her parents nowadays, she would not have any clue as to where they are. All she knows is that grandma Nadeshiko, Hiromi-obasan, Utsui-ojisan and Wakatoshi-oniisan is her family for as long as she can remember. The child therapist later told Hiromi-obasan that it was the trauma of finding out that her only family is gone that erased the past from Y/N's memories. If asked about the time when she came to Miyagi, all anybody would get from Y/N is that 'it was fun because Wakatoshi-oniisan is there'.

  
After she has received her first kimono set, Nadeshiko-obaasan decided to enroll Y/N to some etiquette lessons with the reason that she should be able to act like a proper mistress of the Ushijima family when the right time comes. At first, Y/N was really excited as she knew not every girl has etiquette lessons. She watched a television show before about royal princesses having to take etiquette lessons in order to be better princesses and in her young mind, she has correlated the scheduled lessons for her to training to become a princess one day.

  
Y/N was quickly proven to be wrong when she finally went to her etiquette lessons. First, she would have to wear a kimono or a skirt at all times. Y/N hated skirts as she could not play well when wearing them, so this news was not a very pleasant one for her. She was then taught how to walk, sit, and even talk properly. Her parents had taught her how to speak to other people with respect, and the lessons taught her that she was not being respectful enough. Keigo was a different world where there was a different way to talk to people depending on their age and position at work among others, and Y/N was entrusted by her instructor to learn them all. Since Nadeshiko-obaasan took her in and treated her like family, the least Y/N could do was do well in her lessons.

  
It was one day when Y/N was taking her dining lessons in the tatami room next to the garden that she noticed how differently Wakatoshi-oniisan was being treated. Today was about traditional Japanese dining, and while Y/N had to endure the whole lesson wearing a kimono and sitting in seiza as her instructor taught her every minute detail of how dining should be like, Wakatoshi-oniisan was out in the garden with Utsui-ojisan playing with a ball. Y/N had to take a few hits on the back of her arms for not playing close attention to her lessons because she became too engrossed in watching Wakatoshi-oniisan and Utsui-ojisan pass and receive the ball between themselves. After an hour of Y/N always losing focus on her lesson, her instructor berated the two to stop playing so that Y/N can focus. Later that night, Y/N decided to ask Wakatoshi-oniisan about the game he was playing with his father.

  
"Oh, you mean volleyball?" Wakatoshi-asked as Y/N finally brought up the topic over dinner. "It's really fun!" The boy exclaimed as he looked up to his father for confirmation.  
"Would you like to learn volleyball too, Y/N-chan? Me and Wakatoshi would love it if we have another member of our team." Utsui asked the little girl eagerly.

  
"She will not be playing such a crude sport! That is very unlady-like. Also, Y/N needs to focus on her lessons so I would appreciate it if you do not put any silly ideas in her mind." Nadeshiko-obaasan interjected, putting a halt into the conversation. Wakatoshi sent an apologetic smile to Y/N's direction which the younger girl returned with a shrug.  
This small incident has not deterred Y/N's interest in the sport, however. Little by little, Wakatoshi and Utsui was able to rope her into watching games with them as approved with Nadeshiko-obaasan as she deemed it important for Y/N to have knowledge with current events and apparently, the score during the latest V-Leauge game is qualified as 'current event'. Whenever she is not taking her etiquette lessons, Y/N would sit out in the garden watching the father and son practice volleyball. Sometimes, when no one is watching, she would even join in on their game and when Nadeshiko-obaasan returns,Y/N would be back to reviewing her keigo as if nothing ever happened. 

  
It was one day when Wakatoshi and Y/N came home from school a little earlier than usual because it was raining and they cannot go out to play. As usual, the two walked home hand in hand, talking about how their classes went and about how excited they are about the next volleyball game that Utsui-ojisan promised to take them to if they do good at school. When they came home, Nadeshiko-obaasan called them in the living room where Hiromi-obasan and Utsui-ojisan were already seated. From Y/N's experience, family meetings were never a good thing. The last time she was in one, they decided that she should no longer play with Wakatoshi-oniisan's friends and instead start on her etiquette lessons, which was sad for Y/N considering that she really liked playing with Wakatoshi's friends even if they were all boys. Wakatoshi seemed to share the same sentiments as he tugged at Y/N's hand as if to reassure her that her older brother is also there.

  
"Utsui has something to tell you." The elder lady announced once everybody has settled down.

  
"Wakatoshi, I'm sorry I can't bring you and Y/N to the coming volleyball game anymore." Utsui turned to the two kids, his expression unreadable as if he is trying to keep himself from crying way before he was able to say his announcement.

  
"Why? Is it canceled?" Wakatoshi asked, confused. he was so looking forward to this game, after all.

  
"No, it's not canceled, Wakatoshi. I'm leaving for America tomorrow." Utsui replied, his gaze not meeting the two children.

  
"Is it for work?" It was Y/N's time to ask a question.

  
"No, I'm going to live there, Y/N-chan." the older man answered.

  
"Can we come?" Wakatoshi asked eagerly. 

  
"No, Wakatoshi. You and Y/N are staying here." Nadeshiko interjected authoritatively.

"Why can't we come? We'll be good, promise." Y/N said. If Wakatoshi wants to go, she will too.

  
"No, Y/N-chan. I'll be the only one leaving. I don't know how else to tell you children this, but me and Wakatoshi's mom are getting a divorce. You will be staying here with mom and obaasan, and I will be leaving for America to continue my career there." Utsui took Wakatoshi's face in his hands, in hopes to keep him from crying.

  
"Will I never see you again?" Wakatoshi asked in a shaky voice, clearly trying to keep himself from crying.

"I'll visit from time to time." Utsui reassured his son, as Y/N sobbed beside them.

  
"Do you not love us anymore?" The young girl sobbed.

  
"No, honey. I do. I really do. It's just that things are not the way they used to be and It would be better if I leave. " Utsui turned to Hiromi, silently asking for help on how to handle the situation.

  
"We just decided that it would be best if we separate now, but we both love you so much, okay? None of this is your fault." The woman hugged the two children, trying to reassure them.

  
"Wakatoshi, never ever let go of your love for volleyball, okay? You're good at it and I believe that it would take you far someday. Otou-san will be watching you from far away." Utsui turned to his son whose eyes are glistening from the unshed tears. "Y/N, please take care of Wakatoshi. You are here for a reason and I hope you and Wakatoshi would stay together an happy for a long time." Utsui said to the little girl who was clinging on to his sleeves.

  
That night, Y/N and Wakatoshi watched as Utsui packed up all his belongings for his flight to America tomorrow.

* * *

"Onii-san, can I sleep here?" Y/N said as quietly as she could as she opened the door to Wakatoshi's room.

  
"You can't sleep too?" the older of the two asked.

  
"No." Y/N answered simply, tugging at her Donald stuffed toy.

  
"Me too. Come here, then." Wakatoshi moved to make space for Y/N in his queen-sized bed. It was a few moments of silence after Y/N had crept into bed with Wakatoshi when the young girl finally spoke up.

  
"Maybe you should hug Donald tonight." Y/N suggested, pushing the plush toy towards the boy.

  
"Why? Donald is your friend." Wakatoshi replied, eyeing the huge toy in front of him.

  
"When I lost my mommy and daddy, Donald was there to comfort me. Donald does not want you to be lonely, onii-san." Y/N explained as she pushed the toy further into the older boy's hands who then took it and buried his face into it, his shoulders shaking from the sobs that he was trying to keep to himself since this afternoon.

"T-thank you, Y/N. I'm glad you're my little sister." Wakatoshi said in between sobs, making the young girl start crying once more. 

  
The two eventually fell asleep due to the exhaustion, with Donald sandwiched in between them. The next day, they cried once more as they saw Utsui off at the airport, never to have contact with him again until a few years later when they are finally allowed their own handphones.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank you, dear customer! Please come back soon!" Y/N smiled as she bowed elegantly and saw the customer off at the doorstep of the tea house.

"You free tomorrow?" the girl almost jumped out of her skin as she was startled by the presence behind her. Wakatoshi always moves silently around the teahouse as if he does not want to get noticed by grandma Nadeshiko for talking during work hours.

"I think so. I have practice with the archery team until lunch, but after that, I am free. Why are you asking?" Y/N answered after taking a moment to review the schedule in her head.

"We have a game in the afternoon. Tendo's asking if you could come and watch." Wakatoshi asked as the two made their way back to the kitchen, walking slowly to account for Y/N's zori sandals and tight kimono.

"Oh, of course, I will! It's better if we go home together, anyway and I haven't seen the volleyball team in a while." Y/N smiled, excited at the thought of seeing her friends on the volleyball team.

"It's against Kitagawa Daiichi. I'm so pumped to see how those guys play. I hope they're any good." Wakatoshi said, though his voice remained calm, the glint in his eyes betrayed his excitement.

"Oh, come on! Your eyes are telling me that you already think you're better than them!" the girl laughed, shoving the boy beside her playfully. Their banter was interrupted when a man entered the kitchen.

"There you are, Y/N! Nadeshiko-sama wants you to assist the tea ceremony in 10 minutes at the pavilion for a special guest." The older man told the girl who immediately righted her posture and scurried to the back of the kitchen to prepare the things needed for the ceremony.

"Good luck with the ceremony. I'll see you at the game tomorrow." Wakatoshi said, lightly patting Y/N's shoulder so as not to topple the assortment of things she was carrying in a tray with her. With that, the boy grabbed his bag and left the tea house to go home.

* * *

The tea house has been a part of Y/N's routine ever since she entered middle school. As she was growing up, she was also taught the tea ceremony aside from her usual etiquette classes. Nadeshiko personally taught her and allowed her to watch as the ceremony was performed for esteemed guests at the tea house for her to learn. WHile Wakatoshi was able to enjoy a semblance of freedom through their primary schooling, being allowed to play volleyball on school days and Saturdays, while Y/N had to go home straight away to learn about tea ceremonies and proper etiquette for a Japanese woman. Y/N was only allowed to learn about archery in fifth grade under the advice that she should pick up a sport so she can be more active and gain friends 

After Utsui left for America, they only ever met him twice, both occasions closely supervised by grandma Nadeshiko. One was a year after he left. He went back to get some things settled in Japan and to take more of his possessions with him to the USA. He met them one day and took the children to Disneyland while grandma Nadeshiko watched over them from a table at the park cafe. That was the very first time that Y/N went to Disneyland, and though it was a very memorable moment for Y/N, it ended in a bittersweet manner as she and Wakatoshi were whisked away by grandma so they can be home before sundown. To this day, Y/N has never stayed to watch the fireworks show or the parade in Disneyland.

The second time was for their primary school graduation. He turned up right after the ceremony with two bunches of flowers saying that he would not miss their first graduation for the world. He later took them along with Hiromi and grandma Nadeshiko to a yakiniku restaurant to celebrate, much to the older woman's charging who says that yakiniku is too unhealthy for the kids. However, she relented after a glance at the misty eyes of the children and only prohibited them from ordering soda during their meal. The evening finished with Utsui gifting the two their own handphones he had personally picked out for them that morning. This delighted the children so much as their grandma told them that they will only be allowed handphones once they start middle school and technically, they are since today was their graduation. The children were also happy that they will finally have the means to contact Utsui and their friends aside from the expensive phone calls at home.

Y/N started training at the tea house, assisting Nadeshiko and Hiromi on important guests and helping out whenever she can. She also joined the archery club where she excelled immensely among her peers as well as the student council, which gave her more time to get to know some friends and participate in school activities. Y/N enjoyed these extracurricular activities immensely since it gave her a break from being in a stuffy kimono and whisking tea and actually making acquaintances and doing stuff she likes since she found that helping out around the student council as their bookkeeper.

Wakatoshi shared most of his classes with Y/N. While Y/N was busy with student council and archery, he also busied himself with the Shiratorizawa middle school volleyball club. He was sought out by the coach on his first day at school because the coach, who had played on the local volleyball team was familiar with his father during the days when he played professionally. Wakatoshi proved to be a very talented player and also a huge asset to the team. This skyrocketed the stoic male to popularity especially to the female population who would often stay at the gym to watch him play or wait for him after practice to hand him letters or gifts. The boy turned them away as respectfully as he can, which actually increased his popularity even more due to the news of a handsome young man with a cold character to be an aspiring ace for the team.

Most of the time, either Y/N or Wakatoshi would complete their activities before the other and would stay to wait for the other to finish so they could go home together. This fact was not missed by a lot of people which was a topic of discussion not only from their teammates but also some jealous bystanders who could not understand why Wakatoshi would spend his time waiting out for someone when several girls are willing to walk home with him. 

"Hey, Waka-kun. Sorry for asking, but why is that cute girl always waiting up for you when our practice runs late? Isn't she from the student council?" Tendo Satori, a lanky kid with a pretty weird personality asked as the two prepared for the final set of their practice game.

"Yes, she's in the student council" Wakatoshi replied nonchalantly, sipping on his bottle of energy drink, not even sparing the other a glance.

"Are you two, you know, dating?" Satori asked in a teasing tone.

"No, we live together," Wakatoshi answered, finally looking at his teammate.

"By 'live together', you mean the same apartment building, right?" Satori scratched his head in confusion.

"Are you silly? Wakatoshi's family is _rich_ rich. He won't be leaving in a measly apartment like the rest of us." The team captain, overhearing their conversation piped in.

"So does that mean..?" Satori trailed off.

"Yes, we live in the same house," Wakatoshi answered, not adding any more to the topic, as the coach signaled for them all to gather and proceed with the next set.

It was later on when Satori, who also shared classes with Wakatoshi and Y/N learned about the complicated story about how Y/N ended up staying with the Ushijimas. Later on, he also grew closer to Y/N as well and often entertained her when she stayed behind to wait for Wakatoshi as the latter fulfilled his assigned cleaning duties. Satori further eased his way into the lives of the pair when he discovered that they actually live in the same neighborhood and declared that as new best friends, they would be walking home together from then on. Grandma Nadeshiko did not like the idea of Satori joining Y/N on the way home (even if, as Y/N insisted, Wakatoshi would be with them all the time) and so the VOlleyball player had to break the sad news to their friend that their strict grandma did not like him joining them on their way home. Satori, however, was completely fine with the idea and settled in joining them for lunch. Y/N really enjoyed Satori's company, even though the latter was the only one doing the talking most of the time. She was fascinated by how similar yet so different Wakatoshi and Satori were. One was extremely loud and spontaneous, while the other was a man of few words, and liked things to be in perfect order. Satori unknowingly showed Y/N and Wakatoshi how nice it was to actually have fun with friends. Having the attention of two people from the volleyball team, however, did not help Y/N's reputation and she would unknowingly be the subject of some snide remarks

* * *

Y/N did a last round of checks to see if she had all her things in her bag, before zipping the satchel closed and stepping out of the changing rooms after bidding her teammates goodbye. There, she found Satori waving energetically at her. Waving back at her friend, she approached him at the school gates.

"Sorry, it's only me. Waka-kun was held back by the coach for a last-minute strategy meeting and they will be coming together. He asked me to come with you to the gym since I'm only a bench player and because he's scared you'll be lost on your way to the gym." Satori explained, tucking his hands into the pockets of his slacks.

"He's worrying for nothing, again. I've been to the gym several times already. There's no way I'll get lost." Y/N pouted, kicking up some dust with her shoes. 

"Well, you can never be too safe around here, Y/N-chan. Anyway, shall we?" Satori asked, gesturing towards the direction of the bus station.

Satori made sure that Y/N had the 'best seats in the house' before he went and joined his team for warm-ups. After warm-ups, Wakatoshi approached her to apologize for not being able to come with her to the game and explaining the same thing that Satori has already explained. Y/N waved him off, telling him that it was alright. Y/N could feel eyes at the back of her head as Wakatoshi left to join the starting lineup. She knew it was because of Wakatoshi talking to her, however, she paid it no mind. Satori told her that these people just thought that she was dating Wakatoshi. She was, of course, mad that people could not see that they are just like siblings. She could only imagine Nadeshiko hitting the back of her hand if she ever dated someone in middle school, so she never dared get close to boys her age aside from those at school. Even then, she would always stick close to Wakatoshi so that she would never be alone with any of the guys.

* * *

"Good job on your game today! That was awesome! That Oikawa guy was so mad when you received that last serve!" Y/N exclaimed excitedly after Wakatoshi and Satori emerged from the changing rooms.

"His serves were actually decent. It took some getting used to on our part before any of us were able to receive it." Wakatoshi commented, accepting the energy drink Y/N handed him.

"I'm telling you, that Oikawa man will hold a grudge on you," Satori commented, rummaging through his bag for something.

"Then let him, if that will improve his game." Wakatoshi deadpanned. Satori, finally finding his wallet, rushed towards the nearest hotdog stand, Y/N and Wakatoshi following close behind.

"Wait a minute, ok? I'm just really hungry because I did not expect to be subbed in the game at all!" Satori laughed as he ordered two hotdogs from the man selling hotdogs. Y/N nodded and walked a little away from the two towards the stairs where there are windows so she can check if it has started raining. The broadcast this morning said to expect it around night time, after all.

Y/N was so busy trying to get a view of the windows which was below her eye level from the floor where they were in and so she did not notice when a pair of hands forcefully shoved her down the stairs. Wakatoshi was busy trying to deny Satori's offer of buying him hotdogs that he did not see it happen as well. One moment, he was so sure that Y/N was standing beside him and the next, he heard a loud thud from the bottom of the stairs. That's when he realized that Y/N was no longer beside him and when he looked, she was lying crumpled on the bottom of the stairs. He quickly rushed down shouting her name as he took two steps at a time. He lifted her to check if she hit her head or something. Thankfully, there were no bumps and she was conscious, however, when he touched her hand, she whimpered in pain. He glanced at it and decided at first look that it was, indeed, broken. More thundering footsteps came, and Wakatoshi glanced up to see Satori accompanied by their assistant coach come.

"I called sensei here just in case." Satori scratched the back of his head timidly. Usually, he would be berated for overreacting, but Wakatoshi was thankful that Satori made the right decision as Y/N hand needs tending to.

"Y/N what happened?" Wakatoshi asked, helping Y/N get up on her feet. He was thankful that she could also stand properly, save for the small bruises forming on her legs.

"I don't really know. I was trying to check if it was already raining from up there while you guys buy your food then I just felt someone push me. I used my hand to break the fall, but I guess I sprained it." Y/N winced as she tried to move her dominant hand.

: "Let me see, L/N-san." The assistant coach said, holding her arm delicately and pulling back her sleeve to inspect the injury. The area around her wrist was starting to swell and her hand was hanging off at a weird angle. "The clinic here already closed because our game was the last scheduled today. I'll drive you to the nearest hospital and we could get you treated there." The sensei said and he made a makeshift sling for Y/N in the meantime using some spare towels from Wakatoshi's gym bag.

Needless to say, Nadeshiko was beside herself when Wakatoshi and Y/N went home later than expected accompanied by the team's assistant coach. The assistant coach explained that Y/N had an accident and had to be taken to the hospital because the gym clinic was already closed for the day. He also advised them that Y/N should not use the injured hand for at least three weeks for it to heal completely or at least until the doctor said they could take off the splint. After the assistant coach left, Y/N was berated for not being careful enough and was forbidden to go help out on tea ceremonies until she was completely healed. Nadeshiko felt sorry for her since she would not be able to do archery for a while, so she allowed Y/N to help out in welcoming guests at the tea house whenever she wanted to. Wakatoshi was also scolded for not keeping a close eye on Y/N and was reminded of his role as the future head of the family.

The next day, when his fans turned up again at the gym to watch the team practice, Wakatoshi made it a point to tell them that if they are only going to hurt his friends again, then they should just stay away from the volleyball team as much as they can. That afternoon, a pack of an egg sandwich with a small, anonymous sorry note turned up at Y/N's shoe locker that surprised her and Wakatoshi. The male smiled to himself at this small achievement. He did not think his little speech earlier was intimidating enough to elicit such a fast action on the part of the culprit. As he shared a slice of the sandwich with Y/N and Satori, he reaffirmed the promise he made the day Y/N stepped into their household to protect her as much as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating late. Not leaving stories half-finished should be my new year's resolution. My laptop broke after using it for 10 years and I just had a really tough latter half of 2020 both mentally and emotionally. Everything is a little better now, so I hope I can keep updating this story more regularly. :)


End file.
